EnglishSwede
Ben Church '''(known online as '''EnglishSwede) is an iconic Swedish-English YouTuber, known for his gaming videos and vlogs. He is currently the most subscribed YouTube channel with over 76 million subscribers as of December 2018. He has been the most subscribed since 2 August 2013. He was born on 27 June 2006 in Gothenburg, Sweden and moved to England in 2009 (his parents were English, but in Sweden on business matters). YouTube career EnglishSwede launched his channel on 31 December 2011, uploading his first video the next day which got top views for January 2012 and is currently the most-viewed video of all time (at 6 billion views). This sky-rocketed his channel to 20,000 subscribers in the matter of a month. He grew massively throughout 2012, starting on 0 and having just under 8 million by the end of 2012. In early August 2013, Swede overtook IdioticVlogger to become the most subscribed YouTube channel, with about 11.31 million subscribers. By the end of 2013, he had around 25 million subscribers. His channel slowed down and levelled out, with Swede having 32 million subscribers by the end of 2014. By the end of 2015, Swede had 40 million subscribers. On 22 December 2016, EnglishSwede reached 50 million subscribers becoming the first (and currently only one of two) to get a 50 million Play Button. On 1 January 2018, Swede's channel reached 60 million subscribers and then he began to flatline in subscribers, which caused YouTuber IAmK to launch his channel. On 27 June 2018, IAmK became the second channel to get a 50 million Play Button. On 25 October 2018, EnglishSwede was on 67.32 million and IAmK was on 67.29 million subscribers when suddenly, IdioticVlogger uploaded a video called: "SUBSCRIBE TO ENGLISHSWEDE" which then sky-rocketed his channel to 69 million subscribers in a matter of hours. On 10 November 2018, Swede became the first to reach 70 million subscribers. Play Buttons 100K Button: 2 March 2012 1M Button: 9 July 2012 10M Button: 27 June 2013 50M Button: 22 December 2016 Subscriber Milestones 1 Subscriber: 1 January 2012 10 Subscribers: 2 January 2012 100 Subscribers: 2 January 2012 500 Subscribers: 2 January 2012 1,000 Subscribers: 2 January 2012 2,500 Subscribers: 2 January 2012 5,000 Subscribers: 3 January 2012 7,500 Subscribers: 7 January 2012 10,000 Subscribers: 11 January 2012 15,000 Subscribers: 19 January 2012 20,000 Subscribers: 30 January 2012 30,000 Subscribers: 3 February 2012 40,000 Subscribers: 16 February 2012 50,000 Subscribers: 19 February 2012 60,000 Subscribers: 21 February 2012 70,000 Subscribers: 22 February 2012 80,000 Subscribers: 24 February 2012 90,000 Subscribers: 28 February 2012 100,000 Subscribers: 2 March 2012 150,000 Subscribers: 10 March 2012 200,000 Subscribers: 23 March 2012 250,000 Subscribers: 30 March 2012 300,000 Subscribers: 4 April 2012 400,000 Subscribers: 9 April 2012 500,000 Subscribers: 14 April 2012 600,000 Subscribers: 27 April 2012 700,000 Subscribers: 5 May 2012 800,000 Subscribers: 19 May 2012 900,000 Subscribers: 24 June 2012 1,000,000 Subscribers: 9 July 2012 2,000,000 Subscribers: 4 August 2012 3,000,000 Subscribers: 19 September 2012 4,000,000 Subscribers: 1 October 2012 5,000,000 Subscribers: 9 October 2012 6,000,000 Subscribers: 18 November 2012 7,000,000 Subscribers: 13 December 2012 8,000,000 Subscribers: 29 December 2012 9,000,000 Subscribers: 12 April 2013 10,000,000 Subscribers: 27 June 2013 11,000,000 Subscribers: 14 July 2013 12,000,000 Subscribers: 4 August 2013 13,000,000 Subscribers: 10 August 2013 14,000,000 Subscribers: 12 September 2013 15,000,000 Subscribers: 14 September 2013 16,000,000 Subscribers: 19 September 2013 17,000,000 Subscribers: 8 October 2013 18,000,000 Subscribers: 9 October 2013 19,000,000 Subscribers: 11 October 2013 20,000,000 Subscribers: 17 October 2013 21,000,000 Subscribers: 1 November 2013 22,000,000 Subscribers: 3 November 2013 23,000,000 Subscribers: 10 November 2013 24,000,000 Subscribers: 1 December 2013 25,000,000 Subscribers: 25 December 2013 Controversies